


BOUTTA PASS OUT

by darksideofyellow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Employee Beomgyu, McDonald's, McDonald's Drive Thru, Other, Shitty Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideofyellow/pseuds/darksideofyellow
Summary: McDonald's employee Beomgyu keeps messing up a customer's order.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	BOUTTA PASS OUT

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read so apologizes to any mistakes.

To say Beomgyu was frustrated and about to pass out was an understatement. He had been working a twelve hour shift at McDonalds of all places, the place with the most shittiest customers ever. But Beomgyu desperately needed the extra cash to pay for rent and food for the month. 

He was a broke college student running on two shots of espresso and four hours of sleep. He could fall asleep anywhere if it meant getting some shut eye for a little bit. His energy levels were at an all time low, but he needed to survive. 

He just hated how surviving meant working at the worst fast food chain in the world probably. The whole place reeked of bad quality beef and sweat from all his other coworkers. He wasn't even sure when the last time someone cleaned the place was, oh shit, he was supposed to- 

"Uh, hello?" A customer's voice rang in his ear piece. 

"Oh shit- uh, Hello! Welcome to McDonalds what can I get for you?" Beomgyu said. You could hear the strain in his voice from working all day, he didn't even try to put on a cheery voice anymore. 

"Very professional." The male voice on the other end spoke. Beomgyu tried his best not to chuckle. "I'll get two big mac meals, two quarter pounder meals, 20 piece chicken nuggets, 3 large fries and yeah- that's it." He ended. 

Beomgyu pressed the buttons on the tablet, but his lack of sleep and working for over 12 hours was taking a toll and he kept messing up the order. He groaned when he realized he would have to start the order again. 

"Sorry Sir, the machine's acting up, can you repeat your order?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Ugh, fine. Two big mac and two quarter pounder meals. 20 piece chicken nuggets and two extra large fries." The customer repeated. 

"Changing it up on me huh?" Beomgyu said without thinking. 

"Yeah, don't want my friends to get fatter than they already are." He responded. 

"Good thinking about coming to McDonald's then." Beomgyu said, not realizing he had pressed 22 large fries. The male voice chuckled. 

"Anyways, your order comes up to 80.59$." Beomgyu said without realizing what had happened. 

"What? That's way too much." The customer said. 

"Oh shit. I pressed 22 large fries." Beomgyu winced. 

"Beomgyu hurry it up in there! There are cars behind you!" Beomgyu heard his manager yelling at him. 

"Sorry mom- I mean manager- oh my god." Beomgyu sighed, slapping his forehead. 

"I'll take over. You've been working 12 hours straight. Go home and get some rest." The manager pushed Beomgyu out of the way to take the order. Beomgyu thanked her before picking things up and heading out the back door. 

He had to walk home as much as that sucked. It was a 15 minute walk, even though he felt like finding a good spot of brass and calling it a night. He knew he couldn't though- ouch, he hoped no one saw him trip on that rock. 

"Hey loser!" Beomgyu heard a familiar voice call. He looked behind him to see a old rusty car pulling up on the sidewalk beside him. The headlights flashed too bright for him to see the person inside. 

"Don't run!" The voice called again when Beomgyu was getting ready to book it. Beomgyu didn't know why he listened to a stranger, but his voice sounded familiar. 

The car pulled up and a head of pink hair was looking up at him. The guy was attractive to say the least, with the most beautiful lips Beomgyu had ever seen. 

Beside him in the passenger seat was another pretty boy, this time with light blue hair. He was cute, resembling a bunny. In the seat behind Yeonjun was a foreign looking boy, he had a striking appearance that made him look young and cute. 

"Are you that McDonalds employee?" The pink boy asked. 

"No." Beomgyu lied. Not wanting to seem like a loser. 

"You're in a McDonalds uniform though." The pinkie smirked. 

"You caught me." Beomgyu raised his hands. 

"Need a ride home?" Pinkie asked. Beomgyu obviously knew the rule of not jumping into strangers' cars, but he was beyond sleep deprived and not thinking straight. Literally, I mean how could he not hop in a worn down car with hot dudes in it? 

He hopped in the middle seat, climbing over the exotic guy. There was a guy he hadn't seen before. He had blonde hair and an unique appearance that Beomgyu really liked. The guy's gaze was cold and harsh, but Beomgyu liked hard to get guys. 

"I can tell this is a start of an amazing friendship." Beomgyu smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and meaningless, sorry :)


End file.
